Rewriting Athena
by Funinthesun8909
Summary: Athena knew what she had to do, to keep the pristine image of her family's dauntless dynasty. She was willing to marry Eric for the sake of her family, but the arrangement wasn't the problem. The chaos that was left in the wake of their engagement is what made her question herself and start rewriting Athena.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my childhood bedroom, the deep purples and the blacks dancing around me in the form of furniture. I am dizzy. Just mere hours ago I was with Peter, the 'I love you's still on my tongue. I can still see the effects of our lovemaking as my neck is peppered with red and purple marks. I got up in a daze and lathered on makeup in a lame attempt to hide it, it worked. I looked at my reflection in contemplation as I played with the hem of black dress. It was a nice dress, but even my clothes could not cheer me up at this occasion.

My father calling my name jerked me back into reality, I gave myself an onceover and smoothed out my dress desperately. I walked into the hallway and almost wished time would stop. As I reached the top of the grand staircase I tucked one of my brown hairs behind my ear, I was stalling, I slowly made my way down the stairs in a movie reveal manner. My eyes landed on him , Eric, he was greeting my parents and my brother Alec. His eyes landed on me and raked my body, not in a sexual way but in an analytical way, almost as if he was quizzical of my pure existence. I silently walked down the stairs, he shook my fathers hand and quietly said "max" with a nod. He then turned to me silently and shook my hand with a nod.

It was weird, we sat in the dining room silently. We've never done that before, my family was rambunctious to say the least. I was sitting between my brother , who was at the head of the table, and Eric, and my parents were across from us. I scooped up some potato salad and some accidently flicked onto my brothers face, my mouth forms a perfect 'O' as he looks up in playful rage. He picks up a spoonful of his chili and flings it at my face and I gasp out "DICKWAD!", picking up a handful of potato salad and flinging it at him. We are both giggling manically as we shove food down each others clothes, but my father didn't think it was funny as he sternly said "ALEC! ATHENA! Clean this up! Now!", I mutter a "sorry daddy".

My father had ordered me to get cleaned up and help Eric get cleaned up as he was caught in the cross fire, so I casually grab Eric's calloused hands and took him upstairs to my bathroom. I closed the door behind us as we got there, silence engulfed us as I quietly started cleaning myself up. When I started adjusting my dress chili fell out the bottom and I giggled, I looked up to see Eric smiling quietly. I knew my dress was done for , I had to change, so I took it off and tossed it in the washing bin. I look at Eric, who was staring at me, " if you wanted to have a little fun, you could've just said so" he grumbles eyes darkening.

I casually walked over to him and slowly wipe off some chili from his cheek, sucking on the finger slowly, and whisper mischievously " who says you could handle a little fun with me". It was officially on, if he wanted to play games so would I. we sat there for a while , his hands gripping my hips and his eyes learning every grove of my body, they landed on the now washed off makeup that hid the hickeys. I was exposed, but before anything else could happen I whip away and into my room to find a new dress.

I figured that I would need new underwear too, digging into my closet and laying out my whole new outfit on the bed. I had took off my bra and started taking off my underwear when I heard the door creak and feet padding into my room. I panicked and covered my breasts with my arms, it was Eric. "Hey!" I yelled as I flung a pillow at his head, he didn't even flinch at the contact. " You do know we are getting married, right? So it doesn't matter what I see" I 'humph' at his dumb response. He throws a little black box which I catch, that stupidly leaves my breasts exposed earning a smirk from Eric. I open the box to see an engagement ring nestled in black cushion, glittering beautifully. I slip it onto my hand as I change into my new clothes, completely ignoring his presence.

We walk back down to the living room and sit for tea and dessert, this time instead of quiet we make polite conversation, mentions of the wedding pop up, it unnerves me. The only reason I am doing this is for my father and my grandfather, my grandfather's dying wish was to see me married to a 'real dauntless man'. I know he meant a leader; he wanted our family line to be pure bred. My father's side of the family are dauntless dynasty, all leaders and perfect soldiers. I would never admit this aloud but I liked that I didn't have to think too much, to have everything planned out for me, I think too much.

The only thing I could think of right now , as I am trapped between polite chit chat and an unwanted wedding, is what a horrible Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday, I had packed up most of my belonging, as after lunch I am going to move in to Eric's apartment. Since I worked in the surveillance room my work hours usually consisted to the middle of the night and the early hours of the morning. So as I packed up the last of my belongings I placed them by the large Black mahogany door that led into my house. I slipped back upstairs and changed into the small black dress. I will admit that I like to dress a little slutty but in a fashionable, fun way, I don't show off all my assets but I sure do define them if you know what I mean. The area in which I really shine though is lingerie, I loved its very essence, but of-course no one knows that except a select few. I walked out of the house and into the stone hallways, alcoves and jagged rocks littered the cavernous walls. It's one of my favorite sights, it's where I belonged.

As I finally take the turn and reach the black doors I push them open, I am greeted with the roars of the dauntless population. I walk over and sit with my friends; Uriah, Tris , Four, and Christina. They had already brought a tray of food for me, I sit next to Uriah and he slings his arm around me in a friendly manner. "I'm going to kill myself, I am moving in today…. I mean what if he wants me to become some sort of braindead housewife …..or even worse …" I ramble on, but Christina interrupts me with a " the day you become some dauntless housewife is the day pigs will fly". I laugh and shoot her a grateful look for her comforting words, " so the party this Friday, who's doing what?" asks four. " obviously I am on food and music" I pipe up, which causes everyone to ensue in a party planning mayhem.

In between conversing and planning my eyes flit to peter, I missed him, he would sometimes look at me too. We were sharing a wordless conversation when I suddenly hear the room quiet down, I was confused, then I felt a large figure slip in next to me. It was Eric, he hadn't even been up to the perch where the leaders sit. I mumbled up a "hey" at him as I kissed his cheek, outside our own privacy we had to act the part. He slipped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead in reply, this is so weird, but we had to do it. My friends are so confused but I shoot them a 'I'll explain later look' and they nod back. They knew we were engaged but they didn't know the act we had to put up.

" so, Eric, we are having a party on Friday want to come?" pipes Tris, bless her soul she so nice, " sure" Eric mumbled. We try to pass the awkward moment by striking up conversations and it works within minutes. Soon the whole hall was silenced when my father stood at the perch , tall and proud, and whistled to get everyone's attention. "Silence! I have the Announcements for today, first of all we will be upping the security at nightfall avenue." He says stoically " second of all we are replacing the equipment in the sixth training facility due to a mold outbreak." He breaks out into a smile and says " third of all I would like to congratulate my daughter and Leader Eric for their engagement". Applause clouds the room as I just look down in embarrassment, the only thing I hate about my life is the grandeur the sheer publicity of it all.

I finish my food in silence as my friends buzz in conversation, only mumbling the occasional "thank you" to the congratulations that came about. I had almost forgot Eric was sitting next to me as I got up, only reminded when he slipped his arm around my waist and guided me back to my house.

It took us an hour and a half to get everything, not necessarily because I had too much stuff but because Eric's apartment was far away especially when walking. His apartment was nice , homey even, it had a warm and organized feel to it. We walked to his room – sorry it's _our_ room now, we had almost unpacked everything when Eric had an emergency meeting with my father and had to go, I assured him that I would be fine unpacking alone and he assured me he would be back in time for dinner.

I had finished unpacking and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything that I could cook for dinner, I opened the fridge and as I suspected nothing. I sighed and wrote a note that I would go grocery shopping incase he came back before me, I picked up my purse and started devising a mental list of all the things we would need.

I had just picked up a chicken breast when a cart clinked into mine, I looked up to see none other than Peter. " hi" I say , " hey" he says back. This is awkward, " so, how are you? How's Eric?" I cringe, this is us now. " He's fine, what about you? How's work?" he murmurs back a fine and we both just walk away. I hate how quickly things change, one minute we loved each other now we barely know each other.

As I walk inside the apartment I am greeted with emptiness, he isn't back yet. I unload the groceries as I think about what to cook for dinner, I came across the note that I had previously written and threw it in the trash. After unloading the groceries I change into a comfortable sheer baby doll nightie for bed, but I had forgotten dinner. I sigh and decide to just cook in the lingerie, I decide to make chicken parmesan and caprese salad.

I had set the table and put down the chicken, I was seasoning the salad when Eric walked in. " Hey, I made dinner" I chime as I put the salad down and take a seat, " where did you get the food" he quirks his pierced eyebrow. " oh I went grocery shopping", he points an accusatory finger at me and says "in that?". I roll my eyes and say " no of course not, I was just getting ready for bed and realized that we hadn't had dinner"

" you know its only 6:00 pm, why the fuck would you go to bed?" he queries, I shrug in response " I have a four a.m. shift and I don't want to be tired, now sit and eat" I get up and take off his jacket, pushing him into the dining table chair. " whoa, calm down there Mrs. Eager", I laugh ," I spent time cooking this meal and you are going to enjoy it"

We are now sitting at the table chewing and chatting, this was good, we talked like old friends. " I'm going shopping tomorrow with Christina and Tris " I mention to him, he replies " what's left in dauntless that you haven't bought" I laugh and we continue to talk as we eat our food


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up today and found myself snuggled into Eric, it was embarrassing to say the least. Our legs were intertwined; I had my head in his chest and my arms around his waist while his arms large arms encircled me. It took me a good ten minutes to escape the trap that I had lain myself, I got up to the kitchen in my black lace nightie, It was delicately swaying around my hips as I took each step. I made a large breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon, muffins and fruits by the time Eric had showered and finished getting dressed.

We sat around the table and began eating, " hey you are coming to the party today right?" I ask, " yeah, but we cant be too late since tomorrow afternoon you have an appointment." I groan, I had completely forgot, " I'll go with you if you're scared" he says smugly. " as if " I say, my eyes flit to the pool as a thought pops into my head, " do you ever use the pool? I used to go swimming every day in my parents pool."

"you see I'm too busy to use the pool since I have to do this thing called work" he says and I roll my eyes while biting into another watermelon chunk. I finish up and pick up my plate to clean it, I can sense Eric watching so I sway my hips a little extra. I stop at the sink and open the cabinet underneath it, and purposefully bent down in the most sexual way. I put the soap on the sink, but before I could actually clean anything a felt to hands digging into my waist. I gasp the at the sudden contact, he lowers his head to my ear and whispers " you are killing me with these damn nighties" . I could still feels his breathing labored on my neck as I further pressed my butt onto his erection. He groans lowly and flips me around, still against the kitchen counter, and says " careful, you play with fire and you get burned".

With that he left for work, this was the relationship we had developed. We talked like friends and then it randomly turned into these sexually heated moments that leave me out of breath. I didn't know what to make of it, but goddamn I need some sort of release.

I sighed as I discarded my thoughts, I cleaned up the kitchen and had done some other household chores. In no time the house was pristine, so I had changed and headed out. Honestly, I had only developed a love for cooking since I started living with Eric, I think its only because I miss my moms cooking.

I made my way towards Tris and Fours house with all the party stuff that I needed, I knocked the door with my ankle as I had hundreds of bags piled in my arms. Chris opens the door and I yell a "thanks" at her, I make my way to the kitchen and begin prep. Me, Tris, Christina, Four, and Uriah chat as we turn the apartment into the perfect party.

I just finished decorating the booze soaked cupcakes as Tris calls me into the bedroom to get ready. I was doing Tris' makeup as Christina asks me " so how's living with your ' man' ? did you sleep with him yet?", I scoff at her and reply " Living with him is actually quite decent, he is nice to me." "Eric? Nice? As if!" Tris mumbles, " Hey! Don't talk about my future husband like that!" I say playfully, " and yes, he is nice. In fact we already speak like we've known each other forever" . Christina rolls her eyes and says something about how naïve I am but I simply kick her chin playfully and continue on with the makeup.

We had finished hair and makeup, and I slipped on a short embroidered body-con dress. I did a once over in the mirror and strut out into the living room. The party was already in full swing, albeit it being only nine. I find Eric talking to my brother and march over to them, I plunk into Eric's lap softly and greet him with a kiss on the cheek. " That dress would look very nice thrown on the bedroom floor" he whispers in my ear, making me shiver. " If you like the dress you'll love what's underneath" I whisper back as I place a soft kiss under his ear, making him groan lowly. " You guys know I'm right here, right?" Alec says, I respond by flicking his forehead and giggling.

It was time for party games, we all gathered in a circle and I plopped down between Eric and Alec as the bottle was spun for truth or dare. Christina dared Tris to give four a lap dance, it was hilarious to say the least, someone had dared Alec to do a Keg stand- which he did perfectly. Then, at Uriah's turn, the bottle landed on me " You. Eric. Seven minutes in heaven" he said with a grin. " fine" I say with a smirk as I pull Eric towards the coat closet and close the door behind us. I can hear them scuttle around the door and laugh, Eric was grumbling. "Chill out, if they see some real action they might get off our backs." I say at him, " we have nothing to prove" he shoots back. I roll my eyes " just go along."

About six and a half minutes pass, and I hear them count down from ten. So I quickly push Eric to the ground before he reacts, I straddle him putting his hands on my butt. "what are you doi-" but before he could continue I start kissing him, just then we could hear the door open. Everyone was staring at us, jaws to the ground; no one really believed we were engaged until now. I whipped up off the ground and Eric slung his arm around my waist as we walked out, the crowd parted like the red sea. " Dude that's my sister!" groaned Alec, " you mean my soon to be wife" says Eric with a smirk. I was smirking until I saw Peter, he was shell-shocked to say the least, my eyes drop to the ground. I turn to Eric and say " babe can we go home I'm tired", he kisses my forehead as a sign of agreement. We go around the room and say our good-byes; the last thing I say to Tris' still shocked face is " I'll be by tomorrow to pick up my stuff."

Back home Eric and I sat in bed recapping the night and laughing at everyone's expression, " now do you see why I did that? It was hilarious!" I giggle. He just rolls his eyes and admits " yeah it was funny, and you were pretty hot" he smirks at me, " pfft, yeah whatever" I say throwing a teddy bear at him which he catches. We continue on this banter until both of us fall asleep.

I woke up the next day and started making breakfast as I remembered that I had an appointment today, it was only ten, I had to be there by twelve. So I continued on with breakfast, after I had finished eating I cleaned up and realized that Eric hadn't woken up yet. Poor baby, he works so hard so I let him sleep in and put some food in the oven for him. I went in for a shower and scrubbed my body with strawberry vanilla scented body wash, I felt good. I walked out of the shower to see that Eric had just woken up, " morning sunshine, I left breakfast for you in the oven" I say with a smile, " thanks" he gives me a sleepy smile.

I drop my towel in the hamper and open the closet thinking about what to wear, fully aware that Eric was staring at my naked body, I smirked- this is fun. I pick out a pair of black shorts and a black crop top, I put them on quickly realizing that if I don't move I would be late. I quickly kiss Eric goodbye and run out the door, only after I was halfway to the clinic that I realized my mistake. I kissed Eric, and not in public or for show but a real kiss "Oh my god" I exclaim to no one in particular as I touch my lips.

I walked over to the check in desk and checked in, " just one second ma'am, you can wait over there" she says. I turn to see Eric sitting in a chair waiting for me, " Jesus Christ! How the fuck did you get here so fast?" I say as I clutch my heart, he all but smirks at me and replies " you walk so slow, I actually walked past you. Also who still says 'Oh my god', what are you twelve?" I shove his arm playfully and sit next to him.

When we are called into the patients' room, my favorite nurse May greets me " Hey there sugar! How are you?" I smile warmly at her " I'm fine thanks, oh and this is my Fiancé Eric" , " Oh I know sweetie y'all are the talk of the town!", I hop onto the bed and she checks my blood pressure, then she continues brightly " so what are you in for today?"

" just some birth control", her smile doesn't falter as she asks " pills or shot". I opt for pills as I can control when I go on and off of them, she makes me take a mandatory pregnancy test-which I find ridiculous. I am definitely not pregnant, as we wait for the results me and Eric laugh and make small talk. Just then May walked in with her eyebrows scrunched, " sweetie…" she says " it says her that you are three weeks pregnant". We fall completely silent, I couldn't breathe. She then says something about fate and how she knows its too early for us to have a baby and how she understands, but I didn't move.

Our walk back home was silent there was palpable tension that caused distance between us, we walked into the apartment still silent. I walked into the bedroom; numbly changing into an oversized hoodie I stole from Peter and curled up under the covers. I stare up at the ceiling and think, I put my hand on my stomach and start sobbing.


End file.
